


The Bartender: Mina's Treasure Hunt

by kimtaengsshi



Series: TWICE's Holiday Encounters [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaengsshi/pseuds/kimtaengsshi
Summary: This story is set during Mina's first visit to Hawaii in 2018. The first chapter is just a prelude. If you're not interested in the plot, feel free to skip to the next chapter. That's where the fun begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during Mina's first visit to Hawaii in 2018. The first chapter is just a prelude. If you're not interested in the plot, feel free to skip to the next chapter. That's where the fun begins.

It is Monday morning. I arrive at the bar and parked my bike at the staff's lot. The bar opens late for employees to rest after a hectic weekend of 24-hour partying, but a skeleton crew is still needed on the morning shift to clean up the mess left behind. I am an hour early, as always, to beat the rush hour traffic.

Surprisingly, the bar is completely clean. Did someone arrive before me? That is unlike any of the others. None of them are enthusiastic about Monday morning shifts, let alone being so quick at the job. I look around, just in case, but nope, I am definitely the first to arrive. I ponder about the situation a bit more, then remember something. I chuckle. It must be the new guy. Poor dude must have taken us too seriously when we joked about not leaving any mess behind before leaving last night. Oh well.

After running through the cleaning checklist twice and doing some minor cleaning, I run out of things to do half an hour later. Leaning against the bar counter, I gaze out into the horizon. It is still early in the day, so there is nobody at the beach yet. With only the chirping of birds and the hypnotic sound of the Pacific waves lapping upon the shore in the background, I can feel the boredom setting in.

Taking out my phone, I lazily browse through my social media feeds, waiting for the other staff who will arrive any minute now. Noticing an unusual buzz of activity on Twitter, I start paying more attention to the tweets.

Mina is on vacation in Hawaii? Right now? Wow. I wonder where exactly she is. Maybe she will visit this bar, if I am lucky. Just then, the phone buzzes as a new notification pops up: a new Instagram update from Twice. I quickly open the app.

_ONCE!!! Do you miss me? I am having fun in Hawaii right now! Are there any ONCE here too? Let's have a treasure hunt. Whoever finds me first will get a special gift. Hurry! I won't be here all day! - Mitang~ 🌴_ 🐧🍹

It is Mina! Damn, her English is so fluent and cute. Most celebrities do not reveal their locations until after returning to Korea. Perhaps she is bored this morning too, just like me?

I examine the picture carefully. It looks awfully familiar. Where have I seen this place before? I am pretty sure it is this island. Switching to the maps app, I look around, identifying each beach and trying to recollect how they look like. Suspecting that I have an answer, I take a second look at the picture. This time, there can be no doubt. That beach is just a 15 minutes ride away from the bar!

I grab my keys without hesitation. Fuck if the boss finds me missing on the job later, I am going to find Mina first. I walk briskly out of the bar, just as Katrina is heading up the walkway towards me.

"Where are you going?"

Without answering her question, I push the shop keys into her hand and walks on without a pause.

"Tend the bar while I'm gone, will you?"

I speed down the freeway, my mind racing with anticipation. Will I find her first? Will there be many fans at the beach with me? What is this reward?

I cannot wait to see what happens in what will probably be a very intimate and personal one-to-one fanmeet.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving in only 10 minutes, I park the bike and run down into the beach as fast as I can. I am not sure where to look - it is a very long beach after all.

For over half an hour, I search high and low, running up and down the beach, but Mina is nowhere to be found. Just when I am about to give up and return to the bar, however, I finally see her.

Myoui Mina, Twice's Black Swan, lying on a beach chair not far ahead, soaking in the morning sun, wearing only a crop top and denim skirt.

I approach her, excited, but not exactly sure of what to say, do or expect. I stand next to her awkwardly for a moment. With her eyes closed, I guess she did not notice my approach, so I decide to greet her.

"Hi Mina"

Mina spins her head towards me with a slight jump. I can tell she is not actually expecting anyone to find her, but she quickly regains her composure, flashing me one of her silver-toothed smiles.

"Hi! Are you one of my fans?"

"Yeah, I saw your Instagram post, so I came looking for you."

"Oh, wow. How did you find me so quickly?"

"Ah, I actually work at a bar nearby, so I recognised this place in your pic pretty quickly."

"I see...well, you're the first person to find me, so congratulations! And I guess you're expecting your reward as promised, right? Let me see..."

Mina reaches toward her handbag, which is lying near my feet, rummaging through it as she searches for something. I cannot help but to check her out, admiring her long, toned legs, the sexy curves of her gorgeous body, her smooth milky skin...

***************************************************************************

Mina finally finds what she is looking for: A pen and some paper she carries around for impromptu autographs. She looks up at the fan standing over her, about to pull them out of the bag, when she pauses. The fan is wearing casual beachwear - a tropical-themed t-shirt and khaki bermudas - but from her angle she cannot help but notice a glimpse of his well-defined abs hiding beneath the shirt. Her eyes subconsciously proceeds to observe the muscularity of his arms. This fan clearly works out often to stay in shape. Her mind begins to wander. Perhaps...

Mina drops the stationery back into the bag, reaching into another bag instead.

"Since you're here, why don't you help me out with my sunscreen before taking your reward?"

***************************************************************************

At this point, I have been ogling Mina's body for so long my mind could not process her words properly enough to realise where things are going. I just nodded and kneels down by her side without a word, taking the bottle of lotion in her hand, as she lies face-down.

My jaw drops as she proceeds to pull her top off and drop it in the sand next to the chair.

My mind goes into overdrive, unable to believe what it just saw. The fact that my blood is draining away from my brain is not helping.

"Are you going to just stand there? C'mon!"

Mina's words pulls me out of my stupor. Getting a hold of myself, I struggle to focus as I squeeze some lotion into my palm. Gingerly laying my hands upon her back, I rub and massage her smooth, spotless skin. Maybe I should thank Katrina for forcing me to take those oil massage classes together after all.

My hands rub up towards her neck, then towards her arms. They glide down her smooth hairless armpits, as I begin applying the sunscreen down her sides.

Suddenly, I become conscious of my hands' proximity to her breasts. With Mina facing away from me, seemingly oblivious, my mind tells me to reach beneath her body to feel her up, but I managed to resist the temptation. I do not want to scare her off after all. My dick does begin to harden though. Took him long enough too.

My hands reach lower, and lower, massaging the sunscreen into her skin, until they finally reach her butt.

For a moment, I hesitated, but then Mina speaks, "Well don't stop now, go on. I know you want to."

Those words seem to have triggered something in me, as though all the shyness and hesitation holding me back so far is suddenly washed away.

I grab onto Mina's firm ass, rubbing and kneading away at her cheeks, then applying the lotion down the length of her legs before moving back up again. For a couple minutes, my hands work vigorously on her lower body.

Then, I decided to try something bold. I focus on massaging her butt cheeks, enjoying their fullness in my hands, while inching towards the crack between them. Moving down her legs and working my way up again, I massage her inner thighs, inching forward, until my thumbs graze against her lower lips.

A soft but undeniable moan escapes her.

Sensing it as a sign of approval, I now focus on her pussy, rubbing along the length of her slit through the cloth of her underwear. As I continue, her moans become increasingly frequent and audible.

Just when I am about to attempt inserting a finger, however, she says, "Stop."

I stop, confused, but then she turns around, now lying on her back, saying, "Now apply the sunscreen here too."

My eyes widen, instantly locking onto Mina's naked tits, my waning sanity barely managing to keep my jaws shut. While not as large as Momo's, they aren't exactly small either. On top of the two sizeable, milky-white mounds are a pair of small, brown nipples, clearly hard and erect from the earlier arousement.

I squeezes out more sunscreen lotion. Not wanting to get ahead of myself, I apply them onto her stomach first. Even though her eyes remain closed, Mina smirks with amusement when she feels where my hands headed first (or rather, where it did not). I spread the sunscreen out evenly across her toned abs, then down the front of her legs - giving her pussy a few more subtle rubs along the way to elicit more moans - before working my way back up to her arms.

My hands approach her upper chest. This time, there is totally no hesitation. My fingers grasp firmly onto her boobs, giving them a firm squeeze as I proceed to rub the glistening lotion all around it. I continue playing with them roughly, mind fully concentrated on savouring the moment, hands trying to memorise the feel of her tits in my hands. I will probably not get a chance like this ever again.

I continue staring at her soft, milky mounds, glistening with the applied lotion, seemingly mesmerised. My already-raging hard-on continues to harden even further, her delicious tits tempting me to suck on them. Without realising it, my head leans forward more and more...

As though sensing my intentions, Mina calls out, "Ok, that's enough."

I stop, disappointed that this is the end, until she says, "Now for your reward."

***************************************************************************

Mina pulls the chair up into an upright position, then motions for the fan to take her place in it. A little impatient to get started, she pushes him down into the chair, then kneeling down before him. She tells him to take his pants off, helping him along the way. Off the bermudas go, and then the underpants, as his achingly hard dick springs into view.

Mina admires the view, clearly proud of her effect on the fan. The moment her fingers touch his dick, he feels a sensation like a jolt of electricity shooting up his groin, but in a good way. Mina wraps her fingers firmly around his dick, giving it a few rubs, getting a sense of its length and girth, before her head goes down, sealing her lips tightly around it. After getting used to his size, her head starts bobbing up and down.

***************************************************************************

This is, without question, the most amazing blowjob I have ever had. I lean back into the chair, relaxing as I close my eyes, trying to process and enjoy every single sensation Mina sends pulsing through my body. Her soft, moist lips sliding effortlessly up and down, tongue licking along the length of my shaft, my tip pressing against the back of her throat every time she takes it in. It is all too much to bear. I try to hold back, to last as long as possible, but the entire experience is quickly driving me towards the edge.

Just moments before I hit my orgasm, however, Mina pulls away. Coming down from my high in such an abrupt manner, I open my eyes in frustration, only to see her grab her shirt as my ears pick up noises in the distance.

"Someone's coming! Quick, put on your pants!"

I do as she bidded, even though I desperately wanted release right there and then. Mina tells me to remain in the chair as she crouches next to it, looking around for the source of the noise. Once she is certain that the coast is clear (pun not intended), she turns back to me.

"Sorry for that, can't have anyone catching me out in the public like this, you know? I guess that's it for your main reward...but since I left you hanging like that, I'll give you a bonus. Follow me."

Mina tells me with a sly grin, pulling me along as she runs to a more isolated corner of the beach, behind some rocks at the bottom of a cliff. There is definitely no chance anyone will see either of us now.

After checking the surroundings again, she says, "Alright, now that we are alone, I'm going to let you fuck me."

I freeze. Did I hear her right?


	3. Chapter 3

Mina laughs upon seeing my reaction, "Yes, your bonus reward is that you get to fuck me." Then she leans towards you, whispering into your ear, "Take me however you want."

Her words finally register in my head, and I waited no longer.

I pushed her back against the rocks, smashing my lips into hers, making out furiously as I take my pants off again as fast as possible. Her denim skirt, which had stayed on all this time, is trickier to remove, but it quickly drops into the sand as well. I position myself, tip prodding at her entrance. Mina's pussy is plump, clean-shaven and thoroughly drenched, while my dick is harder and more erect than ever, both of us filled with an insatiable need for release, the result of almost an hour's worth of foreplay with several near-orgasms interrupted in the process. I ready myself before pushing in hard, going straight down to the hilt with one strong stroke.

Mina screams out in pure ecstasy, possibly louder than even that time when she was recorded on Twice TV in Switzerland. Who knew she would be a screamer, of all things?

I pump hard and fast, showing her no mercy, as I finally get to satisfy my lust. She continues moaning and screaming in pleasure. After a while, I pause, pulling her top off before laying her down on her back. I resume fucking her as my mouth clamps down around one of her tits, sucking and licking around her nipple as my hand gropes and plays around with the other.

Just then, an idea comes to my mind. I stop, pulling out and leaving Mina looking back at me with a confused expression. I pull her along, leading her down towards the water's edge. She smiles, understanding what I am getting at.

We wade chest-deep into the water and resume our fuck session. I lean back against some rocks as Mina lies with her back against my chest. Holding onto her waist with one arm, I pump into her with slow, strong thrusts, while my other hand reaches up to fondle her wet, slippery tits.

Mina's mind is lost in her own world, having completely forgotten our very public situation. She is focused only on the way my cock stretches and stimulates her unbelievably tight pussy, moaning and screaming in pure pleasure each time I go in deep.

A sudden realisation comes to my mind, of how I have Twice's very own Myoui Mina exposed in such a vulnerable state: held in place within my arms, dick buried deep inside her pussy, her naked body exposed for all the world to see on a public beach in broad daylight. If any paparazzi is to catch us now, we will make international headlines for sure. Somehow, that thought manages to turn me on even further than I already am, driving me ever closer towards the edge.

I lower Mina down, motioning for her to get on all fours in shallower waters, before proceeding to mount her doggystyle. I start plowing into her without delay, the seawater around us splashing wildly as I piston away. I try to control myself, but her lustful, animalistic moans and the grip around my dick is simply too much to bear. My breaths grow erratic as I approach my limit.

"Mina...I'm going to cum..."

Mina barely registers my words in her mind, but she manages to give a reply.

"Cum...inside...ahh...pussy..."

That drove me over the edge. I speed up, and with one final stroke, I hammer deep into Mina, spurting out wave after wave of cum as my mind is flooded with euphoria. Mina climaxes at the same time, as I feel her walls clenching down, milking out every last drop from me, as a torrent of her own cum threatens to push me out.

After coming down from my high, I pull out, admiring my work as Mina's chest heaves, panting away, barely holding herself up above the water as she recovers from her orgasm. I notice that not a single drop of my cum had leaked out of her. I must have shot very deep into her womb, huh?

"That was...incredible, Mina."

"Yeah...it was. I haven't had an orgasm like this in years."

I push two fingers inside her, eliciting another moan in response, gathering up some of her love juices for a taste before it washes away with the tide. Slowly savouring the taste of her sweet nectar, I smile, finally satisfied with my reward.

"Well, I guess I should get going now and let you go back to your own vacation," I turn towards the shore, preparing to leave, but an arm suddenly reaches out to stop me. It seems that Mina has other ideas...

After a few more rounds of sex, we are ready to part ways. Mina and I exchanged numbers so that she can call on me should she ever return to Hawaii. With her outfit stained with our cum and reeking with the stench of sex, she takes another outfit out from her bag, teasing me sexily as she dresses up. Despite everything we just did, I still cannot believe that Mina is doing this right before my very eyes, and mine alone.

Picking up the rest of her stuff, Mina gives me a goodbye peck on the cheek as she leaves, heading towards the nearby hotel. Of course she would be staying at the most expensive hotel on the island.

I turn in the opposite direction, towards where I had parked my bike, walking past the dozens of fans who are now searching around the beach, clueless that I have just fucked their bias.


End file.
